


[podfic] Five Times John Sheppard Did Not Fuck a Pumpkin

by olive2pod (olive2read)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Other, Podfic, Podfic Bingo 2019, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, crackfic, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod
Summary: Five unrelated snippets where John Sheppard... um. Yes.





	[podfic] Five Times John Sheppard Did Not Fuck a Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Times John Sheppard Did Not Fuck A Pumpkin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/64230) by [whetherwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whetherwoman/pseuds/whetherwoman). 

> Cover Art by olive2read using a screenshot & cartoon pumpkins from vectorstock.com by Igor_Zakowski

**Length:** 16:04

**Streaming:** [1]  


If you’d like to change the speed, click on the column icon (🏛) on the player above and that will take you to the file on archive.org, where you can click on the clock icon 🕒 and adjust speeds to 0.5x, 2x, or 3x  


—

**To download from dropbox:** right-click & save: [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/om3v3g6vxw1uswx/whetherwoman%20five%20times%20pumpkin.mp3?dl=0)

**File Size:** 19.7 MB (mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> **1** If the streaming player hasn’t loaded, it’s likely due to a cookie setting in your browser. If you don’t wish to download the file, you should be able to click on the Dropbox link above (standard left-click, not a right) and select the "No thanks, continue to view" option when Dropbox asks you to create an account. That will allow you to stream from Dropbox, sans Dropbox account.  
[return to podfic]

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[remix] Untitled NSFW Podfic Remix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212056) by [carboncopies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies)


End file.
